


Something in the dark

by xXBlackRabbitXx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXBlackRabbitXx/pseuds/xXBlackRabbitXx
Summary: Ever since Strelitiza disappeared three months ago without a trace, no one in this town felt the same. Where did she go? Why can't anyone find her? Is her disappearance just a one time thing, or the start of something bigger? One thing’s for sure, the summer is about to get interesting.





	1. The party

"I really have to go" she smiled at Ephemer. "You know, before they lock me out for the night, for being "late." She made air quotes.  
Ephemer sighed, he hated her foster parents. They were the classic, ‘take in as many children as possible for the money’ type of parents. They had on more than one occasion locked her out of their home for being a few minutes late. He had witnessed it more than enough, and the memory made his blood boil. Thankfully his mother let his bestfriend stay when it happened, and it had happened enough she had her own room at his house. "You know, you could always just stay the night." When they were kids they always had sleep overs at each other houses, she had been his nextdoor neighbor till her parents died.  
"You know I'd love too but, I need to make breakfast for the kids." She winced at him. "But if I do get locked out, you know I'll come right back. I promise." She held up her pinky finger.  
Ephemer chuckled and met her pinky with his own. "Promise. Call me if you get in alright. Ok? I'll be waiting by the phone."  
She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Ok... mom" she teased. "That's if you can hear it over the party."  
"The party won't start for another 30 minutes." Skuld answered, coming in from the kitchen. "All set up, no thanks to you two."  
"Sorry." They answered in unison. "In our defense we did just move furniture around. You had it easy." Ephemer smiled at Skuld.  
Jade had started walking to the door when Ephemer gently held her wrist. She turned looking at him confused. "Yes?"  
Ephemer let go quickly, a blush running across his cheeks. "I...uhh. I can text Lea and see if he can give you a ride home."  
Jade raised her eyebrow at him. "I couldn't possibly, he's already coming here for the party, I don't want to bother him. Besides he's got to pick up Xion and Roxas. Don't worry. I'll be ok."  
Ephemer looked like he wanted to say something but Skuld spoke first. "Just let her go. She'll be ok." After Strelitiza suddenly disappeared a few months ago everyone was on edge. Making sure no one went home alone, if they could help it.  
"Ok." Ephemer huffed and waved goodbye to her. He had a bad feeling about letting her go, he just couldn't shake.  
"Its still light out." Skuld tried to reassure him, and maybe herself from her tone. "When lea gets here we should ask him how Lauriam is doing." Skuld chewed at her lip a little. They both watched Jade walk down the street until she was out of sight. The sun had set as their friends arrived. 

 

\----------------

 

The party being held was to celebrate summer vacation and the return of their college friends, and was in full swing.  
"Ephemer.... are you ok? You look pale." Sora asked, a worried expression on his face.  
"Yeah.... kind of. Jade had to go back to her foster home and she hasn't called yet, so the only reason for that, is that she got locked out and has to walk back and I knew i should have walked her home, or at least-"  
"Ephemer! Take a breath." Sora gently grabbed his arm. "I'm sure she's ok." Sora smiled trying to reassure him.  
Ephemer had relaxed a little. Sora had this strange super power to make others comfortable around him. "Thanks, your right. I shouldn't worry so much."  
Xion who was quietly listening chimed in. "At least your hair can't get anymore gray." Sora snickered.  
Ephemer looked taken aback. "Hay! Wait. Is that why Riku's hair is so gray? He's always stressed over you Sora."  
Now it was Sora's turn to look hurt. "HAY!" Ephemer and Xion giggled. "I'm not that bad!" Sora pouted.  
"Sure, sure, how about last week when you found a rat in the cafeteria, they tried to shush him outside but you got in the way and yelled RATS ARE PEOPLE TOO!!"  
"He's a chief. I'm telling you! Jade believes me!" Sora huffed.  
Riku having come over groaned. "The two of you are a handful."  
Kairi and Skuld nodded soberly. "If its not you getting into some kind of trouble Sora, its Jade. Its like your twins of the soul."  
"Who's twins of the soul?" Lea asked coming in for another soda.  
"Hay, tell Isa to stop bring in beer. You know my mom will kill me when she finds out there was any!" Ephemer looked annoyed. "Keep your man in line!"  
Lea dramatically place his hand on his chest. "My man? When was this established? Isa does what Isa wants. Besides, I'm following the rules, only soda drinking. I swear. I also have to get these kids home." He jesters at Roxas and Xion.  
Ephemer opened his mouth to say something but stopped and gripped his heart, panic flooded through him. He met Skuld's look of equal fear. "Lea we need your car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this on my phone. I swear if i could edit this better i would.


	2. Neo shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chirithy attac, Chirithy protec,

Jade walked down the familiar old street. Her heart always ached a little when she had to leave. She knew every house, and every neighbor. Ephemer's house felt like home, and she always longed to return. She always seemed to find an excuse to be there. Homework, a group project, being locked out. Her parents gave her a house key when she was 6, so she didn't understand why her foster parents never gave her one.  
"Be home by 8." Her foster mother snapped.  
"But... what if i have school work to do in a group, or see a movie with-"  
"BE. HOME. BY. 8. OR. BE. LOCKED. OUT." The women rolled her eyes and said slowly, like Jade was stupid.  
"If the other children can be home before 7, so can you. We didn't have to take you in. You should be greatful for a roof over your head. No one else wants you." Her foster dad huffed.  
Jade avoided eye contact with him. "Your right. I'm sorry. I'll be home by 8." She lowered her head and stared at the ground as she moved to walk away.  
"Oh and Jamie." The women stopped her.  
"Its Jade." She corrected.  
"What?" The women sounded annoyed.  
"My name. Its Jade." She peeked up at her.  
"Don't get smart me with you little brat. Just for that, from now on your making breakfast for the younger kids before school." She put her hands on her hips. "I need my beauty sleep after all."  
Jade just walked away, and from then on Jade had somehow become the responsible adult for 6 children. Helping check over their home work, make the meals while the foster parents were out.  
Jade snapped herself back to the present. The sun had set. How long was she walking for? It had gotten cold pretty quick for summer. Jade stepped up her pace and made it back to the foster home only to find a note on the door. (Toke the kids out for dinner and a movie since your so busy, will be back at 10.) Jade sighed and turned back around. "Man its cold." She shivered and chattered her teeth. "Why does it feel like winter all of a sudden?" She wondered outloud to herself. An odd sensation of being watched rolled up Jade's neck. "I'll be home at Ephemer's soon. At least i get to see the others." She tried to reassure herself, as she heard distant footsteps following her. "Sure. Talk to yourself outloud. That doesn't seem crazy at all." She hoped if someone was following her, if she seemed crazy they would think twice about messing with her.... she hoped.  
"Singing helps you to not be afraid." She remembered her mother telling her, when she used to be scared of thunderstorms. "Whenever your scared, sing a song."  
Jade smiled a little at the loving memory. "A dream. Is a wish your heart makes." She started as she turned a corner. A trashcan feel over and something leaped out at her.  
"SON OF A B-!! FRENCH TOAST CRUNCH!" Jade screamed grabbing her heart. The something happened to be a stray gray tabby cat, Emphere, Skuld, Ven, and Jade adopted.  
"You scared me half to death Chirithy!" She gasped for air, as the cat meowed apologetically, and rubbed himself against her legs. "Well now that i may or may not need new pants. What are you doing here Chirithy?" She scratched the cats chin as it purred. Jade stood up and looked behind her. No one was there. "Probably just the wind." She shrugged it off and turned back around to see something black run across the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look again but didn't see anything. "Chirithy." She pushed down the primal urge to panic. "Lets go to Ephemer's together." The cat seemed on edge also but followed her closely. His little head scanning as they both started walking. "I have to say if i wasn't trying not to be creeped out, this would be adorable. My own little protector." Jade bite her lip as the walking sounds from before sounded closer this time. Jade moved faster and Chirithy keeping pace with her.  
"Just two more blocks and we're home." She told her cat. Chirithy meowed back. The walking broke into a run when the foot steps started moving faster.  
As the pair turned the last corner a few feet away, was something black was standing there waiting. It looking straight ahead with its large yellow eyes. Its limbs where all wrong, and it looked like it was made of ink maybe? Like some child's drawing of a monster or a person. There it was again the urge to scream. Chirithy hissed at it. Jade slapped a hand over her mouth. It hadn't moved. Maybe it didn't see them. Jade slowly backed away reaching for her cat who had taken up a defensive stance in front of her. Chirithy was growling low now, his furr tufted up. Jade take her eyes off the creature to scoop up her cat so she could make a break for Ephemer's backyard. Chirithy launched himself forward at the monster who was now running at her full speed.  
Jade being a little faster grabbed her cat in mid air and shifted her weight to move sideways. Its claws swiped at her pulling her jacket. Something stung. 'Ephemer' Was her last thought, then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bug feel on me and gave me a heart attack so i guess i'm writing out chapter too now. I swear i will edit this later. Please don't be angry. 😭


	3. Reckless actions can have dire consequences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties over.

Ephemer and Skuld where already outside as Lea followed a little behind.  
"Sorry, Isa thought it'd be funny to switch our keys." Lea apologized.  
Emphere was already walking down his driveway, his anxiety was spiking, he didn't have time for this.  
Skuld grabbed Ephemer's arm and pulled him into the car. "Calm down." She mumbled to Ephemer. "Thanks for doing this lea."  
Xion and Roxas hoped into the car also. "He's happy to help." Roxas stuck his tongue out at lea, who returned the jester.  
"More eyes to help look for her." Xion informed them. "We're all a little nervous anyways, and we're all friends some how right?" Xion smiled at Ephemer who wasn't paying much attention, until Skuld jabbed his side. "Oww! Yes. Of course. Sorry Xion." Emphere smiled apologetically. "I'm not great with waiting."  
"We noticed." Roxas, Lea, and Skuld answered, making Xion giggle to herself. "Its fine honestly. If I didn't text Roxas my location in my own house he'd freak out."  
"I would not." He nudged her. Xion snickered. "I'm kidding. He does walk me to my door though. Its cute."  
"Someone has to make sure you get in ok. Besides your sisters are scary."  
Xion rolled her eyes. "I'm the scary one. Kairi and Namine are harmless."  
Roxas scoffs. "You are a pure Cinnamon roll that must be protected."  
"That would be your brother Sora." Skuld corrected him.  
"Yes, anyways its cuter when Lea walks you, to your door~" Xion wiggles her eyebrows at him.  
Lea blushes. "I do it say I'm dropping off your kid."  
Skuld and Xion roll their eyes and look out of their respective windows. The rest of the ride is quite and uneventful to the foster house.  
Emphere jumped out of the car while Lea was still moving.  
"EPHEMER WHAT THE HELL?!"  
"WAIT TILL I STOP THE CAR!"  
"IS HE CRAZY?! HE COULD GET HURT DOING THAT!"  
Ephemer was already up the stairs of the front porch when he was the note and swear under his breath. "She's not here! They locked her out and went to the movies." He informed his friends "JADE!!" Ephemer cupped his hands around his mouth and started to yell for her.  
Skuld looked around at the group. "We didn't see her on the drive here. Could we have missed her?" Skuld tried to even her voice so she wouldn't sound as worried as she felt.  
Roxas pulled Ephemer back into the car. "We can look for her from the car. Maybe we missed her."  
"I already group texted everyone to keep an eye out for her. If she shows up back at your house we'll know."  
"Thanks Xion..... if we don't find her should we go to the police?" Skuld looked at Ephemer.  
"Yes. We're still considered kids in the eyes of the law, i guess since we're not 18 yet." Ephemer kept his face out of the passenger side window.  
They drove back calling for her the whole way.  
Ephemer scanned the ground for clues when he noticed fabric from her jack. Ephemer throw himself out of the car again, mostly to everyone's panic and annoyance.  
"Seriously dude. I WILL STOP DRIVING YOU AROUND IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS!!" lea snapped. "Where's my child lock button?!"  
"You don't have one on this old thing, sadly." Roxas climbed out after Ephemer. "Find something of her's? .... is this.. blood? Lea!"  
Ephemer picked up the fabric from her jacket. "This is her's. Its sliced."  
Lea who had parked on the curb, coming over quickly with the girls. "That's blood alright. Its a fresh too." Lea toke out his phone. "Xion, Skuld, get the others and have them start looking around for her but in groups. I'm calling the police." The girls nodded and ran back to the house. "Roxas, take Ephemer back to his house and make sure he stays there. I need to report a missing person." Lea turned his attention to his phone.  
Roxas guided Ephemer back to his house. Ephemer was is shock or at least concentrating extremely hard, Roxas was pretty sure it was the latter judging by the way Ephemer was acting. As they stepped past their friends who filled outside quickly Ephemer finally looked at Roxas.  
"I should go out there and help them too." Ephemer on the threshold of his doorway turned to moved back outside, Roxas stopped him and pushed him backwards.  
"I would love nothing more then to let you, but I can't." Ephemer balanced him quickly.  
"What the hell do you mean, You can't?" Ephemer practically spit the last two words out.  
"Your not thinking clearly."  
Ephemer scrunched up his face in rage and confusion. "I couldn't be anymore clear. I know what I have to do, and what i have to do is find my bestfriend."  
Roxas shook his head. "Twice tonight you practically threw yourself out of a moving car. You could have been hurt!"  
"Lea was driving to slow."  
"He was being responsible. What if we find her in a lake or a ditch-"  
"THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO GO ROXAS!" Ephemer looked less angry and more like a spooked deer in front of headlights. Ephemer stopped looking at Roxas and focused his attention to the outside.  
"As her friend and yours I can't let you. You'd get hurt or worse and she would never be happy with that!"  
"I need to find her before something happens!" Ephemer tried to dance around Roxas.  
"Listen to me. If you got hurt or died because you weren't thinking, how do you think she'd feel? Do you really think she could live with that?!" Roxas blocked his path and closed the door with his foot.  
Ephemer locked his eyes back on Roxas. He looked pale and tired, like a scared kid that just lost his mom in the store for the first time. Ephemer toke a deep breath to calm himself. He was calculating something as he closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, gathering himself. "You're right of course Roxas."  
Roxas looked at him sceptical. He didn't know Ephemer well, but he knew enough about him that he hadn't givin up by a long shot. Roxas didn't drop his guard.  
"I should call my mother and let her know what's going on." Ephemer added. "If you want to come with me to the kitchen, I'll call her." Ephemer turned around and made his way down the hall not looking back.  
Roxas flipped the door lock just incase and follow him.  
Ephemer rounded the hall corner to the kitchen glanced at his backdoor which was wide open still, he looked away and picked up the kitchen phone and started to dial his mom's cell.  
Roxas closed the back door keeping his eyes trained on Ephemer for any tell of something stupid.  
After two rings his mom picked up. "Mom, Jade's gone missing. Lea called the police, and everyone is out looking for her." A small pause. "Ok mom see you soon." He hung up the phone. "She's coming home now." He informed Roxas then looked around the room. "I should... start to clean up. If you want to help?"  
Roxas squinted at him for a moment, but only for a moment then nodded. "Alright."  
Roxas and Ephemer started to clean. Roxas checked his phone for updates from their friends. Ephemer look at his phone more often. After a while of diligent cleaning Ephemer looked at Roxas. "I gotta hit the head for a second." Ephemer jestered his thumb at the bathroom.  
Roxas nodded throwing cups into a big black bag.  
Ephemer turned to go to the bathroom and made a very quick turn for the front door. Ephemer heard Roxas swear behind him and start to run. Ephemer swung the front door open and plowed right into Lea.  
Lea swear loudly as he crashed backwards into a bush.  
Ephemer was knocked back for a few seconds when Roxas tackled him to the ground. "GET OFF ME!!"  
Emphere snapped and tried to work his way free from Roxas hold. Who the heck knew Roxas could do a chock hold let alone a perfect football tackle. Ephemer would have to know more about this later because he could learn a thing or two, but now wasn't the time he reminded himself.  
"You ok?!" Roxas called to Lea, who came in a few moves later, covered in leaf's and twigs and looked really angry.  
Roxas and Ephemer looked at him both trying not to laugh for different reasons.  
"I've been in worse places." Lea squinted.  
Ephemer gasped for air and slapped Roxas' sholder. "I yield."  
Roxas let go and Ephemer gasped for air. "Since when?" Roxas looked at Lea skeptically, then helped Ephemer to his feet.  
"I'll tell you later. Right now." Lea pulled a twig from his hair. "The police want to get your statement Emphere."  
Ephemer closed his eyes trying hard not to roll them. He really didn't have time for this. Every moment he spent not looking for her felt like, that much more to losing her. At least he would be outside. He could gather clues. He had to stay calm. He needed to think. "Alright." He finally said after a long moment of deep breathing.  
Lea walked outside with Ephemer, followed by Roxas.  
"Officers." Ephemer greeted.  
"Your friend Jade?" Emphere nodded. "Doesn't have a history of running away do she?"  
Emphere squinted. What a ridiculous and stupid question. Did she have a history of running away? Not all foster care was bad. A few good people cared, but her's? He wished she'd run away from that hell hole. She was to responsible for younger kids who weren't her own, let alone not related to her. He had to admit. He did love that about her. She toke care of people. She knew what it was like to lose the people she loved, and loved her back. "She would never."  
"Alright then. We need to know where she lives, when she was last seen, and what she was last wearing."  
Ephemer nodded and told them everything he last remembered about her, to the smallest detail. The last time he saw her played in his mind while he talked. Something tugging at his heart again. "Don't let her go." Was what he heard in his heart. The voice was right. If he hadn't she would still be with him. His eyes glanced over to where the police where setting up tape now. Neighbors coming out to see what the fuse is about, neighbors coming home driving slowly to look at the skeptical, to start rumors, to get information. Ephemer rolled his eyes. Their fake concern annoyed him, but he did need them to keep their eyes out for her. More people looking was good enough for him he supposed.  
The officer, lea, and roxas where staring at him. "Crap" he thought to himself. "Sorry. What was that last part?"  
The officer cleared his throat. "Where are your parents?"  
Ephemer blinked. What did his mom have to do with any of this?! "She's on her way home now. You know. Rush hour traffic." It was past rush hour he guessed but honestly who could predict traffic?  
The officer nodded accepting his answer. "We're going to inform her parents-"  
"Foster guardians."  
Ephemer corrected. "They aren't her parents."  
"Guardians." The officer continued. "If you could stay here, she might try and return."  
"I'll go with you." Ephemer really wanted to see the look on their faces. To see them sweat. If they cared at all, which he knew they didn't. He wanted to see them squirm. See what they would say or do. Ephemer clenched his teeth. The officer shook his head.  
"We don't do that. You should wait for your mother. Also have any friends you have searching for her return home. We don'twant anyone else to go missing." With that the officer turned on his heel and walked away.  
Ephemer could hear Roxas typing away on his phone. His phone buzzed a second later. He was sure the text was from Roxas, and knew what it said. Lea had put his hand on Ephemer's sholder to comfort him, he supposed. Emphere looked around again and saw his mother's car coming up the street. She must have broke several speeding laws to get here so fast. He thought. What would he do now? What would he say to her? What would she say to him? He grabbed his shirt where his heart was and squeezed it. He wasn't sure. One thing he was sure about, sis heart told him Jade was still alive, and he believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this toke me so long. I was really busy. I had the draft of this in my folder for soooo long. I'll try and be better about posting regularly. Also the editing for every possible error will be posted soon i swear. Thanks for reading. 💜 also if you haven't already. Khux has a story update! Go and play!

**Author's Note:**

> I am a ball of anxiety trying to do my best. 😔 will edit later. Its 4am and i just want to type this out before i forget it all. You also don't have to like the ships. I'm not really sure where i want them to go right now. Jade is the Player. Our character basically, if you play khux. Jade is just the name i came up with since i can't go around putting [Player] for her name.


End file.
